Ringo
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = Shimotsuki Family (former) }} Ringo is a region located in the north of Wano Country. The former Daimyo was Shimotsuki Ushimaru of the Shimotsuki Family. Weather Ringo has a heavy wintry climate and it is always snowy. It is said it is so cold that people buried there do not de compose, and heir bodies are preserved, something known as . Layout and Locations In the past, about 41 years ago, Ringo was shown to be stable, under the leadership of Shimotsuki Ushimaru, and despite the hard weather, was prosperous enough for living in. Thirdteen years ago, Ringo was shown to not have any residents other the Onimaru, and the houses were covered by a much thicker layer of snow, giving it a deserted and run down appearance, making the majority of the region a wastelands. That situation lasts even in current times, as the houses are now completely covered under the snow and broken down. Unnamed Village So far, Ringo was seen to only have one village. It has sturdy houses, as they were still inhabitable despite being collapsed. At the back of the village, there is a large bridge with a castle on it. The bridge serve as a border between the village and the cemetery. By the time Kawamatsu arrived to Ringo thirteen years ago, the village was abandoned with the exception on Onimaru, few of the houses were still standing, half of the bridge was missing, and the castle was tilted. Underground Chamber In the village lies a underground chamber filled with weapons by Kawamatsu and Onimaru. Northern Cemetery The , is a graveyard, which is said to be haunted. Because of the cold, it follows Ringo's practice of the Eternal Grave, bodies can be preserved for hundreds of years with katanas they've carried since birth as grave markers. Some of them were famed meito attracting grave robbers. Oihagi Bridge is at the entrance to Ringo, leading to the Northern Cemetery. Kaeru Port 港|Kaeru Minato}} is Ringo's port and one of six in Wano. The port's name contains the kanji for . is also the Japanese word for "frog". Hanayanagi School was a dance school owned by Izo and Kikunojo's father before he was arrested and torn the family apart. Citizens History Past After his death, Ryuma was laid to rest along with his famous sword, Shusui at the Northern Cemetery. 23 years ago, after the battle between the Beasts Pirates and the Gecko Pirates, Ryuma's corpse and sword were taken. Thirteen years ago, After losing Hiyori, Kawamatsu would make his here to commit seppuku when he came across Onimaru chasing out grave robbers. The two would then form a bond and collect weapons for the Kozuki Family's return under the guise "Gyukimaru" before Kawamatsu's capture. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc After what happened at Orochi Castle, Nami, Shinobu, Kanjuro, Brook and Robin regrouped at the Northern Cemetery to discuss the intel they had gathered during the banquet. Later, Roronoa Zoro ended up in Ringo as he pursued the mysterious Gyukimaru, who had managed to somehow steal Shusui, a national treasure of Wano. After catching up to the thief at Oihagi Bridge, Zoro became interested not only in retrieving Shusui, but also the weapons Gyukimaru had in his person, wanting to take them as supplies for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. During the clash, discussing Ryuma's fame and skill, Toko and Kozuki Hiyori were chased by Kamazo until Zoro intervened. Hiyori begged for his help while still fighting Gyukimaru before finally beating Kamazo. After his victory, Zoro passed out from his injures while Gyukimaru fled. At the Northern Cemetery, Zoro was tended by Hiyori who was searching for her brother surprised that she was Momonosuke's little sister and what has happened since Oden Castle burn down. Later, Brook came upon them while sleeping and told them about Tonoyasu's execution leading to a mad dash back to the capital. The next day, Zoro and Hiyori went back to Oihagi Bridge where he fought Gyukimaru again. During the clash Kawamatsu intervened and reunited with Hiyori. Just then victims of Gyukimaru thefts, armed with firearms, came for revenge only to be stopped by Zoro and Kawamatsu letting Gyukimaru flee. While Zoro chased Gyukimaru to an abandoned town Kawamatsu told Hiyori what happened after she left and about Ringo's history making their way to Zoro. After finding the underground chamber Kawamatsu made contact with Kin'emon while Hiyori pleaded Zoro to return Shusui in exchange for Enma. Seven days before the battle on Onigashima, Zoro accepted Hiyori's offer and made plans to visit Ryuma's grave. The next day the Katatna Retrieaval Team led by Cho came to collect the katanas when news of the altered secret message arrived. References Site Navigation ca:Ringo pl:Ringo it:Ringo Category:Wano Country Regions